Please bitch,I'm famous
by Ai-chan Wayland
Summary: Cuando nuestros sueños se cumplen una felicidad infinita nos invade pero, ¿y si esos sueños pintados en rosa,en la realidad,pasan a dibujarse en gris casi negro? Tú instructor es un músico engreído y la fama una pesadilla con patas más conocida como paparazzi ¡disfruta! "¡Pon un gato GPS en tú vida!" "¿Instructor? Sí,instructor, Y no,no es como 4" "Ag ¡es peor que una cría joder!"
1. Chapter 1

Hola holita Fan Fiction, ¡no he muerto! Y vuelvo con este three shot porque... esto... pues... Bah, nadie lo sabe. La cosa es que después de no-se-cuanto-time he vuelto a subir algo jijiji *Ai felis*

La verdad es que esta historia no estaría aquí si la señorita Bell Star no hubiera insistido en que me quería publicando otra vez con lo cual los aplausos/tomates/caramelos/cascaras de platano... Los compartiré con ella porque yo quiero mucho a mi nee-chan.

Ahora sí, os dejo leer.

Ai-chan.

Soul Eater no me pertenece, le pertenece a Atsushi Ohkubo y a su habilidad para hacernos sufri' con los capítulos ¡yo no quiero que Soul Eater se acabe! TOT *se va a llorar a un rincón*

Y la canción, como he puesto al principio, le pertenece a Michael Buble.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**PLEASE BITCH, I'M FAMOUS. **

**1**

_**.Como llegué a ser famosa.**_

"_It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smile._

_If I'm drinking,then I'm buying _

_and I know there's no denying._

_It's a beautiful day, the sun is up, the music's playing."_

_(Michael Buble)_

"_...Ha sido admitida. Por favor, pase por la discográfica el día 22 para poder firmar el contrato._

_Un cordial saludo:_

_Edgar Redfern, director de Atlantic Laval Records."_

La chica miraba la carta sin poder creer lo que en ella ponía. Releía una y otra vez las mismas tres líneas.

Admitida.

¡Su maqueta había sido admitida!

Paseaba de un lado a otro de su humilde casa mientras marcaba el número de su amiga varias veces, los nervios y la emoción no la permitían marcar correctamente a pesar de saberse ese número de memoria. Cuando por fin lo logro al otro lado de la línea no contestaba nadie. ¿No había nadie en casa? -Extraño- pensó, -Tsubaki no suele salir...al menos no sin avisar.- Con un encogimiento de hombros decidió salir a celebrar.

Un bar de nuevo aspecto le abría sus puertas invitándola a entrar. De aspecto inglés, luces bajas y con dos rubias dirigiendo la barra a primera vista parecía el típico bar al que vas a charlar y disfrutar. Pero por la noche todo cambiaba, disfrutabas, claro que disfrutabas, pero las conversaciones o las mantenías a voces o nada. Por las noches ese inmenso escenario que ocupaba el fondo de la estancia se llenaba, muchas veces, gracias a la voz de la rubia que en esos momentos entraba.

-¡Maka!- Llamó una chica alta desde la barra haciendo que la susodicha sonriera.

-¡Me han admitido en Atlantic Laval Records, Liz!- Gritó con un brillo de felicidad en su esmeralda mirada- ¡A mí, en Atlantic!- Prosiguió consiguiendo una sonrisa de todo aquel que la conocía.

La rubia la miró con cara de "te lo dije" mientras le servía un cóctel de frutas y ella se sentaba.

-¿Cuándo tienes que firmar el contrato?-Preguntó la hermana de Liz mientras se reía.

-Dentro de tres días,Patty- Respondió con una sonrisa mientras la rubia mayor subía la televisión con un grito ahogado.

-¡Son ellos!

En la televisión se podía ver a un grupo de chicos intentando abrirse paso entre los miles de fans y los paparazzis para poder entrar en un inmenso edificio. Maka no pudo evitar sentir pena por ellos,si su amiga Liz se ponía así viéndolos desde el otro lado de la pantalla ¿cómo debían estar los fans allí apiñados?

Sintió una punzada de ¿celos? ¿Realmente eran celos? ¡Por favor,si se notaba que estaban sufriendo! Pero,aún así, tenían todo lo que ella había soñado. Cuando lo comprendió no pudo evitar sonreír, ella tendría eso en unos días ¡su maqueta había sido aceptada! En unos días ella entraría en ese edificio para,al fin, cumplir su sueño.

Ese sueño que le prometió a su madre.

-¡Maka,que trabajan en Atlantic!- Gritó Liz en ese momento mientas veía el nombre del edificio donde entraban sus famosos de esa semana- ¡Te prohíbo que los conozcas sin mí! ¿Me oyes? ¡Te lo prohíbo!

La chica se despidió mientras tapaba sus verdes ojos con unas gafas de sol, el tiempo en Death City había mejorado notablemente en los últimos días. Parecía que todo la sonreía ¿no es así?

-" It's a beautiful day and I can't stop myself from smile"- Cantó mientras daba un pequeño salto.

Sí,sin duda el tiempo estaba de su parte.

* * *

El chico apagó la radio mientas el nuevo éxito de Michael Buble sonaba. -¿Un día precioso? Ja, eso no se lo creía ni él.- Refunfuñó mientras cogía una guitarra dispuesto a descargar todo lo que llevaba dentro, no podía creer lo que Edgar le había pedido ¿no tenía suficiente con el nuevo disco? ¿No era suficiente trabajo? ¡Eran las mayores estrellas de Atlantic en ese momento, no les hacía falta más fama! Pero no, para su representante no era suficiente. Ahora tenía que hacer de niñera.

Volvió a resoplar mientras el ritmo de la guitarra aumentaba al recordar la conversación hace un momento mantenida.

_-Chicos,debo pediros un favor.-El hombre se dio la vuelta. No debía superar los treinta y siete años a pesar de que su tono rubio casi alvino solía indicar lo contrario._

_Los cinco chicos le miraron. Su representante no solía pedir favores, al menos no a ellos._

_-Me gustaría que ayudarais al nuevo fichaje de la discográfica.-Murmuró haciendo que el grupo le mirara sorprendido._

_¿Nuevo fichaje? Nadie les había dicho nada._

_-¿Qué tenemos que hacer,Edgar?-Preguntó un chico moreno con una sonrisa amistosa._

_Kid hablaba, Kid siempre hablaba. Era el único que no la cagaba cuando había que usar las palabras pronunciadas. _

_-Tenéis no,tiene.-Dijo mirando fijamente a cierto alvino que dormía relajadamente inverso en la música que sus cascos dejaban salir._

_El resto de los miembros de la sala tragaron con fuerza. ¿Soul,había escogido a Soul? _

_-¡Soul!-Gritó el adulto mientras le quitaba los cascos a su "protegido"- ¡Dentro de tres días te reunirás con ella y la ayudarás en todo lo que puedas! ¡¿Ha quedado claro?!- Dijo harto del comportamiento del chico para,después, salir por la puerta dejando al alvino desconcertado en su sitio._

Terminó la canción con rabia mientras la puerta se abría lentamente dejando entrar a dos chicos con paso cuidadoso.

-¿Soul?- Dijo el moreno inquieto, sabía que no se había tomado bien la noticia.

-¡¿Podéis explicarme por qué cojones tengo que ser la niñera de una cría a la que le ha dado por ser cantante?!- Proclamó sin darse la vuelta mientras su tono de voz aumentaba a cada palabra hasta terminar gritando.

No, al descendiente de Mozart la noticia no le había sentado nada bien.

* * *

**.Como llegar a la fama.**

Hay varias opciones para esto:

.Puedes ir a algún programa del tipo Operación Triunfo* y cantar solo lo que otros te ordenen convirtiéndote en una figura comercial que al final acabará amargada por no hacer la música que realmente le gusta.

.Puedes subir vídeos a You Tube y,con suerte, un patrocinador te verá y te hará firmar un contrato chachi pistachi.

.O, por el contrario, puedes hacer lo que hice yo y mandar miles de maquetas a miles de discográficas. Claro está, para que te cojan aquí necesitas más suerte aún que en el paso anterior.

En el caso de no tenerla te recomiendo utilizar los pasos anteriores o secuestrar un leprechaun para que te entregue toda esa suerte que te falta...Es otra opción.

Conclusión: La fama es un 50% talento y un 50% suerte.

Maka Albarn,

futura artista de Atlantic Laval Records.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Y hasta aquí el primer capítulo de este three shot, ¿qué tal ha estado? ¿Caramelos, tomatazos? ¡Aquí se acepta de todo señores y se vende barato,barato! ¡Bueno,bonico y barato señora!

Toda opinión en ese botón de review.

Nos leemos pronto,espero. Aunque visto lo visto pronto para mí son meses... ¡Espero qué no! Inspiración ¿a dónde vas? ¡Vuelve!


	2. Chapter 2

Hola majosos y majosas~ ¿cómo estamos? Aquí os traigo un nuevo capítulo de PBIF... Y debo admitir que estoy muerta de miedo, el primero gustó demasiado y me atemoriza decepcionaros con este... Espero que no sea así...

Bueno, os traigo novedades, Please bitch, I'm famous se va a alargar no por que yo quiera, en realidad no estaba previsto, pero sino lo hago la historia no quedaría como yo quiero y prefiero alargarlo uno o dos capítulos antes de que pase eso.

Hala,yo voy a seguir escribiendo los otros proyectos que tengo pendientes (Cuatro ¡cuatro! Joder estoy loca) mientras escucho One Ok Rock (me los ha pegado la señorita Bell Star y os lo recomiendo mucho mucho). Nos vemos abajo~

**_Para NoBreath, porque con su mensaje me dio la inspiración que me faltaba._**

**2**

_**Como dí mi primer paso en la fama.**_

"_Don't wait for luck**  
**Dedicate yourself and you're going to find yourself**  
**Standing in the hall of fame**  
**And the world's gonna know your name**  
**Because you burn with the brightest flame**  
**And the world's gonna know your name**  
**And you'll be on the walls of the hall of fame"_

_**(**__**The Script**_ _**. Hall Of Fame)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Miró impotente el gran edificio que se alzaba frente a ella. El logotipo de Atlantic Records coronaba la entrada con sus letras blancas en su fondo rojo.

Empezó a hiperventilar, ¿y si todo era una broma? Una broma de muy mal gusto... pero una broma al fin y al cabo, entonces ¿qué haría? No creía poder soportarlo...

Armándose de valor entró en el gran recibidor. Una recepcionista hablaba animadamente con un chico moreno que le resultaba vagamente familiar.

-Perdona, ¿puedo ayudarte en algo?- Oyó como la preguntaba la chica con una tímida sonrisa.

"Oh dios" pensó "Me he quedado embobada mirándolos, ay tierra tragame, por favor, te lo suplico" .

-Tengo una reunión-Susurró sonrojada mientras la vergüenza la abrasaba- Con el señor Edgar.

La chica asintió haciendo que su pelo rosa se moviera de una forma divertida. En cualquier otro sitio probablemente el color de pelo parecería extraño pero no allí, no en un edificio por el que habían pasado algunas de las más grandes estrellas de la música, muchas de ellas, con un estilo más estrafalario de lo que su época permitía.

De alguna forma u otra siempre acababan siendo tendencia.

Caminó por el largo pasillo adornado con vinilos, discos de oro y diferentes instrumentos, mirándolo todo asombrada esperando que la pareja, los cuales hacían de guías, no se fijaran en las caras que ponía. Pero, ¿cómo no iba a estar asombrada,impresionada,anonadada,...? No se la ocurrían más adjetivos, su mente se había quedado en blanco ¡había un vinilo firmado por David Bowie! Uno de los más reconocidos creadores del Glam había pasado por esa discográfica en la que ella se encontraba en esos mismos momentos.

Se paró en frente de cuatro guitarras firmadas por cada uno de los miembros de la banda canadiense Simple Plan, solo faltaba la firma de Chuck, el batería y, efectivamente, ahí estaban: unas baquetas con la firma del chico.

Su respiración se agitó ¿cuántos habrían pasado por ese mismo pasillo? ¿Cuántos futuros artistas habían cruzado ese pasillo para, más tarde, salir con la cabeza agachada y su sueño hecho pedazos? Y,lo más importante, todos los que habían salido con un "sí" de parte de la gran discográfica,todos aquellos que,de la noche a la mañana, habían sido conocidos mundialmente.

Atlantic era sitio de oportunidades si se tenía lo que había que tener, la duda era:

¿Ella lo tenía?

Justo cuando estaba a punto de echarse para atrás,de salir corriendo a resguardarse bajo la seguridad de sus sábanas cual niña temiendo al coco, los jóvenes detuvieron su paso en frente de una puerta roja como la sangre y la chica llamó.

Una voz masculina les cedió el paso haciendo a la rubia temblar como un flan.

El sonido de la batería rompía el aire mientras las cuerdas de las guitarras eran rasgadas con rapidez y una voz masculina se unía con fuerza completando la canción. El sonido solo paró cuando la puerta de la sala se abrió dejando entrar a un chico que pretendía ser silencioso.

-¿Dónde estabas, Kid? - Preguntó el cantante con voz tranquila y mirada amenazadora.

Quería una respuesta y la quería ya.

-Con Edgar, conociendo a tu aprendiz – Contestó tranquilamente sacando al alvino de quicio.

-¡No pienso ser el maestro de nadie!

-Me temo que la decisión ya está tomada,Soul – Murmuró antes de contarles todo lo que había pasado en el despacho.

_Observó como la chica miraba a todos lados asombrada. Las expresiones de su cara le dejaban leer su mente como si de un libro se tratara._

"_¿Lo conseguiré?"_

_Si iba a ser famosa debía trabajar eso o la prensa la comería viva. _

_Se fijó en como las coletas de la rubia se movían simétricamente al pararse y volver a andar, lástima, su compañero nunca apreciaría eso._

_Cuando Chrona llamó y la voz de Edgar les cedió el paso la cara de la chica palideció más aún recordandole a su líder, ¿tal vez ella también fuera inglesa?_

_Entraron en el gran despacho rodeado de cristal, a Edgar le gustaban las vistas, y se sentaron en las sillas, Chrona y él de forma habitual, la rubia de forma mecánica, casi robotica._

_El hombre se dio la vuelta sentado en su sillón y le dirigió una mirada de asombro al moreno._

_-Kid, me alegro que estés aquí, esto facilitará las cosas – Dijo con voz firme._

_Cuando el chico miró los ojos verdes de la chica encontró una mirada de reconocimiento y asombro. Ya sabía quien era._

_-Y tu debes ser Maka – Prosiguió el adulto con una sonrisa amable. -Soy Edgar Redfern y es un placer darte la bienvenida a esta gran familia._

_Cuando la chica le dio la mano casi se echa a llorar._

_-¿Estoy dentro? - Murmuró con voz dulce provocando un asentimiento por parte del hombre._

_-Kid y Chrona te pondrán al día de todo. A cualquier problema, no dudes en avisarme. Es un placer tenerte aquí Maka, espero que te sientas como en casa._

_Cuando salieron de la habitación la chica se puso a saltar para parar al instante al recordar que estaba acompañada._

_-Perdón-Susurró provocando la risa de la pareja._

-Cuando le conté que estaría a tú cargo apenas se lo podía creer – Prosiguió – Pero me ha prometido portarse bien – Dijo divertido ante la mirada de rabia de Soul.

-¿No hay posibilidad de cambio? - Preguntó el alvino con la mandíbula apretada.

-Edgar a sido claro, Maka está a tu cargo y espera que lo hagas bien,Soul. - Respondió el bajista serio.

-Más la vale estar preparada – Susurró el alvino con una sonrisa y una chispa de maldad en sus rojos ojos – Porque no pienso ser clemente,vivirá la vida de una estrella, con sus pros y sus contras.

Cuando el moreno reaccionó Soul ya había salido de la sala con un portazo. Algo le decía que esto no iba a salir bien, Maka era la nueva victima de la parte frustrada de Soul... Y eso nunca traía buenas consecuencias, para nadie.

**.Como dar tu pequeño primer paso.**

El primer paso siempre es ir al sitio donde vas a trabajar y conocer a tus futuros compañeros y jefes.

Aquí os daré unos consejos para vuestro día de presentacion:

**.**Nunca os quedéis sin habla,pareceréis idiotas.

.Caminar siempre con paso firme y la cabeza alta,¡espalda recta,soldado!

.Queda prohibido mirar las cosas embobados,volveréis a quedar como idiotas.

.Comportaros como adultos,nunca como un niño que acaba de recibir un regalo.

Lástima que yo no cumpliera con nada de esto...

**Maka Albarn**

**Artista primeriza (que ha quedado como una idiota) de Atlantic Laval Records**.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin (por ahora)**

Comentarios al botoncito de review, que es mu' majo.

Y muchas muchas muuuuuchas gracias por todos los reviews,por no meterme presión,por todo. Si es que sois geniales.

Y ante la duda de Jumbiie Hana, de parejas por ahora solo tengo claro la de Black y Tsubaki, siento no poder responderte con toda la seguridad que me gustaría.

Nos leemos.

Ai-chan.


End file.
